Photocopiers are ubiquitous in many work places. They are multi-functional and an absolute necessity in the office of today. Such copiers are extremely well-developed, especially with regard to the making of copies having a size of eleven inches by seventeen inches or less. The making, collection, collating, organizing, or handling of those copies can be very efficient.
In the making of copies having a size larger than eleven inches by seventeen inches, many problems occur. Yet such copies are necessary for blueprints, surveys and the like. During the making of the copies, the required collection, collating, organizing, or handling of those copies is usually very inefficient. This is especially a problem when a large plurality of copies is required.
As that large plurality of copies is being made, each copy needs to be collected and handled efficiently. The speed of the copies coming off of the photocopier greatly interferes with such efficiency. A device to facilitate collection of those larger copies can greatly improve efficiency in handling of those copies.
Furthermore, there are a number of larger copy sizes need. If the device can be adjusted to handle the various larger sized copies, even greater efficiency is obtained for the stacker tray assembly. The more simple the adjustment, the better the stacker tray assembly will be.
Finally, when printing large orders of copies on large paper, the toner cartridge or paper roll may be consumed. It is inefficient to remove the stacker tray assembly, in order to replace the toner cartridge or the paper roll, and then remount the stacker tray assembly on the photocopier. Therefore, a stacker tray assembly which allows for the toner cartridge or the paper roll to be replaced without removing the stacker tray assembly from the photocopier would be a useful invention.